


克什米亚的分离 1

by outpatient



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: Alpha/Omega, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:02:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25446577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/outpatient/pseuds/outpatient
Summary: 再见了我那有着忧郁蓝色眼眸的爱人希望你能看清这邪恶的真相将你卷入的涌动激情会吞噬你的性命朝着突然造访的太阳嘶吼尖叫吧
Relationships: Cú Chulainn Alter | Berserker/Heroic Spirit EMIYA Alter | Archer
Kudos: 1





	克什米亚的分离 1

1  
“您要点这些吗？”  
侍者弯下了腰，他长而顺服的深蓝色头发被捆绑着，从肩膀垂落下来，向左右摇摆去，末端微微卷曲成两个弧形，落到了卫宫的眼前。  
这一个Omega胸膛丰满，腰杆精实，被黑白束腰衣料紧紧包裹住身躯，黑围裙微微掀开，露出晚钟务农人祈祷收成变好的脚底金黄的麦穗，暮色下的漆黑阴影，宽松、亲切的柔软裤腿，流连去大腿与臀部时骤然缩紧，夹子卡在不知哪里弥漫来的化学白雾与黑暗的河道之间，在平缓拐弯的角落处，河床藏起生育的秘密。  
如托瓶少女扛在肩膀上的美丽器物破碎开裂，变作一堆可悲尘土——他是具有性吸引力的，这是毋庸置疑的事情：因为他就是这样一个Omega，Omega一定会吸引Alpha，它们的身体是Alpha的一部分，遗落的南境，不曾被忘却的魔影，温驯如被砍去头颅的绵羊。  
他的手，手指关节分明，他戴着半截手套，将一个单薄纸张拥抱，防备似的保护接下来要去寻找的法律条款。从节球到手指指尖全部包裹在黑暗中，余下的一部分从黑色里显露出来，几道柔润的弧线勾勒了一个轻轻的梦想。  
然后是鲜血，鲜血在侍者的苍白上流动，直到形成一个血色的窗帘，幕布半开半颔，三角形状的影子从褶皱皮肤旁露出尖角，几何学在现实中的应用，美妙的数学形状控诉鳄鱼虚伪的一生，三角形旁眼皮因夜晚工作耷拉下垂，让他看起来恭顺非常，他将袖子略微卷起来。是的，在这个夏天，在空调房中走来走去也会很热，所以很大一块肌肤都暴露在贪婪的眼睛们下头，在肌肤之下撑起手臂的肌肉形成一个狭长的椭圆，温柔地延伸进了衣服内里，有些地方微微凹陷下去，一粒水珠得以生存，在那凹陷之中，滑动，滚落，或是紧抱着肌理请求他不要放弃，不要抛下我一个人。  
卫宫士郎听到过那些与他交合完毕的Alpha这样尖叫过。于是他伸出手，轻轻握住那紧窄的骨头，侍者右手手腕，手套和衬衫都从未遮掩过的脆弱咽喉。  
生长在脖颈中央的喉结有着跟腕部相似的石头，当声带从那里滚出一阵沉沉的抖动，当淡红嘴唇缓慢张开，危险尖牙从母体羊水包裹下暴露，罪人与神秘相拥，恶毒埋藏在每一个死去的心脏下。  
“YES？”

闹钟响了，卫宫士郎想起今天是周末，他是不会在工作日以外的时间去往红灯区的。  
他张开眼睛，罕见地在床上磨蹭了三分钟，回味一番梦境才爬起来收拾被子，空调温度太高也许是春梦的诱因，他将面板调低，迎面吹来的风变冷，才走进浴室冲凉。  
——不是春梦，只是记忆在梦境中重复了一遍，卫宫Alter在擦干净身体探身刷牙时想起一些碎片。侍者收紧的腰胯，白色手臂以及手臂之上的方正文身，是他两天前见过的场景，而日记本上的记录也证实这个猜测，而且他没有勃起，所以美妙肉体仅仅停留在欣赏层面上。  
罪人，他的手放在这一组自己写的字上，略微思考一番，或许让他回想起了某种熟悉的印象，Omega才从纸页里走出来，闯入恶毒者的梦。可是他也不会闻到侍者的信息素，因为他的鼻子已经坏了，闻不出本能要求他去追寻的兽的体味，他已经和这个Omega相见过一年，突然，仅仅是身体就让他受到触动？  
电话断了他的追忆行为，卫宫Alter看了一眼，来自阿尔托莉雅。他等电话响了四声，然后挂断，抓起手机打过去，“是我。”  
“老地方碰头，这周该你请客。”女人的声音冰冷无情，理所应当。

他坐落汉堡王角落，对面那个女人沾着一身机油味道，刚刚从轰鸣能吸引半条街的机车上下来，不打招呼点了一份牛肉汉堡，用卫宫的手机刷了付款码：“这儿没有监控，跟着你的人已被我解决了。”  
“这是‘他’近期接手地盘的一些文件，你拿着，他不会怀疑。”快餐店味道油腻，让人生出几分不适，他打定主意去买瓶空气清新剂。罗摩往他们所在的方向看了一眼，转回头与其他警探搭上话去。“有诊所的消息吗？”那女人从不拐弯抹角，将卧底任务核心指出。  
“有交易往来，但我没有权限了解，光凭口头空谈不能够一网打尽，这些地盘也与诊所没什么关系，可我觉得不对劲——”  
他的头忽然疼起来，不得不伸手按住，“老毛病？”亚瑟王抬起她那尊贵的眼皮看他，看他从口袋里拿出止痛药含着，让唾液融化它，“记得悬崖勒马，卫宫士郎。”  
“山崖还在峰顶，攀登者站在山脚眺望它。”卫宫·Alter说，“那片红灯区——他最近买下了兄弟所在的地方，一定是因为诊所要求他们这么做。”  
“库·丘林与他的兄弟一贯交恶，但也许还剩下点良心，没让他们像流浪狗一样在街头巷尾食垃圾为生。”  
“我了解他，他比他的兄弟们更加无情，他已经杀死了朋友和父亲，为了权力他不择手段。”卫宫说，“如果他还有仅剩的良心，就不会把那个Omega兄弟丢在那儿，由他遭受强暴。”  
“不过那和我又有什么关系呢？”他对先前的结论发出嗤笑，“可怜虫的剩余价值只有贡献身体让人玩弄……或许下一次我也可以试试。”  
“我给你的忠告到此为止，只要能找到莫里亚蒂诊所的消息，你想施行什么下作的办法都是得到许可的。”  
女Alpha擦干净嘴，两条腿终于从桌子上放下去，“希望莫里亚蒂对这里头的某些东西感兴趣，我忙着监视底下的线人，最近也找不到他人了。”  
她漫不经心，讲话随意平静，讲话有板有眼却没理会对面那男人的自言自语，她想走开了，又想想起了什么似的朝卫宫露出笑意，那笑容中嘲讽自然占了大多数——  
“若是你于心不忍，那就亲自带走Omega吧。”  
她不等回应便骑上雅马哈2009，狂怒声响从金属管道排出，霸占每一个路人耳膜，摇曳吼叫很快地远去了，他坐在那里，抬起头望着火龙飞驰过十字路口，差点撞飞一根红绿灯杆。店员碰了碰他的肩膀，递给他一份打包好的汉堡，“你马子说这是留给你的，兄弟。”  
“谢谢。”  
黑皮肤男人张开苍白的嘴唇，回答。  
“库·丘林的兄弟之一，身体不大对劲？”  
威廉·亨利·麦卡蒂·jr给自己点了一根烟，深深吸了一口，慢慢吐出，眼睛望着烟雾上升：“那个被打上标记的Omega很好辨认，他在那里工作几年了？”  
“五年。”  
“时间过得真快，斯卡哈洗白五年了，我们在康诺特也有五年了。”  
他没有说话。  
“抱歉，有些事你可能不记得了……但我和你，罗摩还有赫克托耳的确自影之国崩溃后被吸收进康诺特工作。”  
“档案室保有我的资料，你不必说下去了。”  
“唉，跟你聊天真是没劲，还不如和那个龙女说话呢。”麦卡蒂觉得无趣，“下次还是让老绿找你接头吧。”  
库·丘林的兄弟们也在警方的严密掌控下，麦卡蒂在他们尚未失去靠山前接触过一段时间，“被哥哥当做棋子丢弃也挺可怜不是吗……有多少人强奸过他们？数以千计，数以万计。”  
“他们杀过人。”板寸男人擦擦手上的沙拉，将纸团扔到肮脏的巷口臭水沟里，“数以千计，数以万计。”  
“虽然可怜，折磨却少不了。”麦卡蒂说，“你闻不到信息素味道，是怎么发现他不对劲的？”  
“不需要闻到他的信息素不对劲。这一年多时间上过他的那些Alpha状态很奇怪，而且有的人在一两天后就死了。他们会在库·丘林走出房间时崩溃，跪在地上求他不要走。陪酒时只要他离开一小会就会焦躁不安，简直像失去母亲的婴儿。”  
“你心里有人选。”  
“是的。”  
“你只见过，我们只见过一个Omega有那种能力。现在她不是唯一一个了，库·丘林的兄弟也出现了这种第二性征。”  
“你知道这意味着什么。”  
“该死，我们摸到了一只莱卡？”威廉也把烟蒂扔进下水道，“但他们想要什么效果，让Alpha对可以完全掌握Omega，产生依赖性从而控制人类？可这药剂正常人类不可能承受。”  
“所以他一直保持这样的状态快两年之久，康诺特物尽其用，拿他当招牌。据说他的味道能让上他的Alpha得到吸毒般的高潮，点名叫库·丘林陪酒却只需要几百美元。”  
“他们仍在人体实验期，并且想知道这种药剂能对Alpha产生多大程度的影响，但想使用它的人无法承受药剂的副作用，只能在库·丘林的兄弟身上一次又一次去试验。”  
“你说得对，如果他还有点良心，就该阻止这一切……杀了人的Omega也不该承受这种痛苦。”  
“自作自受，你的怜悯心可不应该这么廉价，威廉·麦卡蒂。没人救得了他，也没人愿意救他。”卫宫·Alter说，他的金眼睛看向天空，“库·丘林在扩大枪械走私渠道，我想你们该多放点儿精力在他身上，不要老是让我跟在线索屁股后面跑，我的精力是有限的。”  
“我建议你去和警长聊聊，比朝着我撒气有用。等狮子王把文件交给我们，对莫里亚蒂诊所的监控就可以开始了。”  
麦卡蒂抬手按开耳麦，似乎听见了些不那么好的命令，撇撇嘴，做出一副无可奈何的模样：“你得走了，康诺特城郊的军火库刚刚发生了爆炸，据我所知他们带着库·丘林那个兄弟去谈生意，谈完了在附近开个酒店干他。我猜库·丘林快给你打电话了。”  
“啧，卧底真是个麻烦差事。”卫宫·Alter的手机几乎在最后一个单词结束时响起，他接通，对话，警官们如潮水般退去，隐入巷尾，藏起身体。麦卡蒂坐回车厢，用玩世不恭的眼睛盯住车头相框，这张照片他摆在那儿有七八年了，是去罗宾汉家里聚会留下的，小警员们齐聚一堂喝得醉醺醺，卫宫·Alter却离这群醉汉很远，半只脚踏出房门。  
“别把可怜虫当成自己的专属词汇，那样我就没词可用啦。”他发动油门。

“库·丘林先生等了你很久，尽快去他那儿吧。”迪卢木多·奥册那压低声音，将康诺特主人的坏心情告知与他。不知源头的爆炸刚刚被压下去，康诺特内部弥漫着一股恐怖气氛，卫宫·Alter的冷嘲热讽这时候恐怕会让爆炸波及人们心中，“我明白你只是负责监视‘赤枝’，但有位库·丘林受了伤，现在他恐怕不会给你好脸色。”  
“好吧，谢谢你的提醒，奥册那。”卫宫Alter点头，把外套脱下，迪卢木多起先只能闻到一股橘子香气，脱下外套后则是没有中和剂阻挡的Alpha信息素味道。卫宫Alter的信息素气味靠的近才能察觉，但气味本身侵略性极强，接近某些男士香水类型，同为Alpha的迪卢木多在察觉到这是同类的气味前先行往前一步离开男人的视线，掩住口鼻，压制自己的好斗本性。他大约是与所爱之人刚分离，才会忘记喷中和剂，幸而这不影响什么，库·丘林·Alter先生是个Beta。他这样想，他听见木门被用力拉开的声响。  
“阿尔托莉雅因为你们没能和我把信息交流完毕，今天的一切事故都不该由我负责善后。康诺特现在终于沦落到没人可用的崩溃边缘了？”他质问大办公桌后头的男人，衣服拢在手臂上，也没有庄园管家帮他挂上。这个黑暗国土的主人深陷椅座，宽檐帽挡住了眼睛，他的皮肤光洁无暇，没有梦中见到那些血液凝固成的方块花纹。  
“我不会责怪把事情都做好了的人。”他说，换了个坐姿，姿势变得有些慵懒，他们都喜欢在手上戴点什么，细长指头交叉，黑手套在皮肤外侧绞紧，“你今晚得加班了，小子。去赤枝看着他们，别让嫖客把他弄死。”  
“只有这些？”  
“对。”他把宽檐帽脱下，耳边有一块细微轮廓比周围皮肤稍白。卫宫Alter没有看清，他就已经从椅子上弹起，放置在右侧桌角好立刻拿到的地方，窗帘关得不够严实，太阳让他的头发像浅蓝又像洋李紫，他用家族遗传的畸形的红色眼睛看着他，卫宫Alter因此眼花了，看不清那些耳坠和眼睛，太阳一起发出的反光。  
“卫宫士郎，我信任你，因此你要成为我看管兄弟的钥匙，我也相信你能够看守好他们。”  
他爬到库·丘林的心腹位置时担任的就是这种职位，红灯区是他看守的势力范围，实质上已经由他控制——但也仅仅如此，他不配了解与康诺特生意来往的上家和合作伙伴。事实上，所有帮会高层都一定程度被孤立了，唯独他完全无法接触其他消息，和抛弃的棋子一起锁在一个小盒子里。  
他之所以还留在这儿，并不是因为对这种掌控权力食髓知味，恰恰相反，卫宫Alter持有记忆的身体对这种毛骨悚然的掌控警戒，越长时间地存在于这个职位就越让他肯定康诺特一定和莫里亚蒂的诊所有什么关系。  
固然对这份差事感到厌恶，卫宫士郎也还要继续做下去，反正厌恶情感从他失去记忆开始就一直弥漫心间空洞，不，也许是更久以前，从知晓事物的时候就开始了，他习惯与它相处，顺应惯性总是如此轻松简单。  
他没有向下面的蠕虫们暴露自己实际掌控的事实，在那些人看来，他一直只是个奉命行事的Alpha，他们的主人是库·丘林·Alter，只需要稍加尊敬了事。他们不会关注他过多信息，但会像看到救世主一样迎接卫宫Alter，朝他抱怨今天那番紧贴着红灯区的爆炸给赤枝带来多少损失，叫他给库·丘林私下诉说相关补偿，最好能按小时减少他从这里征收的税。  
“我不保证我的话对他有效果，你知道，那个混球从来不听我们正常劝告。”他这么说，不算敷衍，可能有一些谎话，然后踏进黑暗长廊。午后大街上温度很高，使卫宫Alter出了身汗水，空调鼓起吹风口向他输送降温冷气，原本附着在衣服上的空气清新剂味道挥发完毕。  
“赤枝”晚上六点营业，白天则是休息时间，大厅里没人，也没有人带来的纸醉金迷，桌椅和空旷房间斜眼睥睨，似嘲笑外来者想从自己身上看出原罪。用来承载淫靡的工具本质却这样无趣，当被空虚包裹的人们了解到这种源头时会显得惊讶，因此虚妄就在这里被挤压飘散，开始了漫长的徘徊，渗透到堕落于此的躯壳里。  
这里关押着Araziel。库·丘林的兄弟之一正站在酒台背后的角落里调酒喝，只用一只手托住醒酒杯。没有人帮忙，他半个手臂被裹上纱布的右手显得力不从心，几次差点打翻酒瓶，库·丘林总是有惊无险地扶住它。  
卫宫Alter走到桌子前头，伸手拿起酒杯。“嗨。”他说。  
“你好，卫宫先生。”他说，顺利地把剩下的酒一股脑儿倒进杯子里。他没有穿惯常那件统一制侍者衣服，而是穿着兔女郎的衣服，乳房挺立，鲜红的花纹圆环从胸前一路蔓延至下腹，在那藏有子宫的部位向内蜷缩，形成一个三位一体的尖锐花纹，末端直指根茎部位。卫宫Alter看得见桌子背后他的下体，腿上裹着半截黑色丝袜，上半身什么都没穿。他回来后被人医治，恐怕遭人亵玩一番，甚至没来得及套上“轻浮”衣物（这也不是什么新鲜事，在赤枝，他常常赤身裸体躺倒在哪个房间被人操干），性器官在双腿间晃动，好在阴影挡住视线，“您要来点酒吗？”  
“来点儿吧，我送你回房间。”  
“好。”驯服的Omega立刻便答应下来，卫宫立刻想起自己没有喷信息素中和剂，他从这种温顺反应中判断库·丘林尚在热潮期，恐怕在Alpha的信息素进攻下已失去自我理智。  
他走在卫宫Alter前面，脊背健壮，洁白光滑，与黑色形成强烈对比，乳肉从贴胸紧身衣间涌出，乳尖顺着衣物角落微微滑出，通红地挺立着，红色斑块从乳沟间扭曲显现。他已能幻想到经手伸入那一块奶与蜜之地用力揉搓时乳果的挺拔，和Omega的叫声一样攀高；高跟鞋底涂上艳红，尾随者能从细长的鞋跟左右瞧到，尖细鞋底落地的声音叫人心头打颤，唯二充盈着流动脂肪的大腿轻轻抖动——他闻不见他人气味，不代表对性欲没有反应。他装作没有看见Omega逐渐硬起的性器和从双腿股缝滑落的可疑液体，端着酒杯和他一起走回库·丘林的房间。  
“你受爆炸碎片波及了吗？”  
卫宫Alter选择坐在墙边的椅子里，Omega坐在床沿，张开双腿请人采撷，阴茎明晃晃翘在双腿间，阴唇往外翻卷，肠道涌出大量体液，双穴无意识地蠕缩。他没有伸手抚弄，只是喝了口酒：“不是什么大事，卫宫先生。我被子弹伤了手臂，而不是爆炸，您看，我的下体没有受到伤害……”他像得了准许，伸出手拨弄下身鼓突，脸还是硬邦邦的，没有一点欲望得到缓解的情绪。也许是因为他已经无法通过手淫获得快感，更可能是——枪伤让失去理智的Omega疼痛到连热潮期鲜明的欲望也消退隐去。  
“我有什么能够帮你的？”卫宫Alter问，库·丘林将手抬起，黏稠蜜液已将卡在腿缝的织物打湿，漉漉棉织品与手指分离时黏出一条放荡丝线，末端透明蜂蜜落下山顶，摔成一滩平板皇冠。他将视线收回，“你今天已得到兄弟的准许，休息一晚，其他的，我尽量和他谈一谈。”  
“好。”  
他本以为这个男人会说点什么难听话，他不是Omega，不知道在热潮期时不哭喊着求Alpha贯穿的兔女郎在想些什么，他只是在喝酒，眼睛落在地砖，身体处于敏感溃退边缘，柔软的生殖腔道收缩，大脑跟身体分离，他的灵魂困在魔境深处。  
无能的家伙总是打扰工作进程。他的心情变得十分焦躁，什么时候他才能在一片心灵上的宁静中执行任务？卫宫士郎是个手艺高超的杀人犯，难不成诗蔻蒂当真选择用性来训诫，使他变成一个连欲望都不存在的机器？  
你没有义务去帮助个同你一般的罪犯。他盯着他手臂上的纱布，血液从白色深处攀爬到表层，以枪伤中心为原点扩散，他罪有应得，当受命运折磨。  
他罪有应得。  
“医生是否在这儿留下药物和纱布？”  
“在柜子里。”  
“我去拿它们，你换下这身衣服吧，换你想穿的。”  
“我知道了。”  
他背对库·丘林的卧室，开始翻找起柜子里头。他听见有人从床上站起，衣物划过人体的摩擦声，这些声音伴随着翻找声响持续了很久。卫宫Alter将他胡乱塞在衣柜里的医疗药品取出，摆正放在柜顶，撤出纱布，收齐，堆在床上。库·丘林的床铺尚且干净，衣柜却让他这个有略微洁癖的人看不下去，这里明显属于两个人其中一个衣服叠得规矩些，靠近角落低调摆放，另一份霸占了大部分空间，牛肉汉堡似的摞得老高，摇摇欲坠，什么时候倾倒淹没来人也不奇怪。  
他思忖着Omega究竟是哪一份衣服所有者，抽回身体，将药品纱布全摆到他的面前；库·丘林又穿上了那身侍者衣服，裤子撑得鼓鼓囊囊，深色洇渍正慢慢从双腿间扩散。他没套上马甲，衬衫也只穿了一半，方便卫宫Alter帮他更换伤药。  
他揭开被血液浸透的纱布，露出皮下绽裂伤口，他随手扯了纸将溢出的血擦去，再用涂了药品的纱布盖在继续涌出红色的血洞，新出现的伤痕破坏了原生菱形美感。Omega微微皱起眉头，没有往后躲，将衣服往旁拉开了一点，以防液体再把上衣也打湿。接下来，他把手放在卫宫Alter的肩膀上。  
他轻微喘息，身体与心灵的颤动截然相反，卫宫Alter几乎有了一种与Omega精神上的联系，他不知道自己是否得到了真实的反映：他的心中什么也没有。  
卫宫Alter尚且能感受到心跳中有齿轮互相绞咬，逼得他常在体内疼痛中嘶吼——也许是有的，一条河流淌过手臂，一条平静的黑色河流将卫宫Alter包裹，他不是站在河床观察，而深入水下，他几乎察觉不到库·丘林的情绪流动，只有一种感情在岩石层悸动，Omega的交配本能在驱赶尸体作出反应。  
但是他却主动伸手，把握住卫宫Alter的肩膀，这是不该发生的行为，一个被完全控制的Omega不会有类型Beta情人的举动……他在试探什么呢？卫宫士郎不知道，无关紧要，他们现在相拥在了一起，是他披露的行为，不是自己的想法，因为他是如此地厌弃弱者，他只是要变回一个Alpha，库·丘林和卫宫士郎陷入地狱更深。  
他顺理成章地捉住库·丘林的四肢，将他往后压倒。Omega的软弱形体倒在了他的肩膀上，连一点反抗激情都不曾出没；卫宫Alter手指往下，一路抚过小腹代表古老晦涩的繁琐凯尔特纹理，指头丢入激情的玫瑰，握住他的男性器官。  
“啊……”  
库·丘林发出一声小声的短吟，抬高胯部去迎合不存在的撞击，他比卫宫Alter矮不了多少，体格远比看起来健壮，要是一个Beta拥有这具身体，他还得花上一点时间叫他乖乖屈服。  
他在卫宫Alter熟练手法中小幅度扭动身体，发出动情喘息，阴茎顶端渗出的前列腺液一颗颗蛛丝般滴落下去。他往下移动指头，用了较大力气按揉抚弄囊袋，在敏感沟壑处挠动指甲，顺势触碰紧贴着男性器官下方的阴蒂。男人有些承受不住，摆动起屁股，想将敏感肉蒂从快感中解脱。  
卫宫Alter熟知让Omega快乐的性方法，他一把掐住嫩籽，用两根手指固定住，不让滑溜溜阴蒂逃脱，指尖上下揉搓，试图将薄嫩包皮褪下，露出通红脆弱的内里。  
“呃……卫宫先生……拜托，那里太痒了……啊！啊……嗯……”  
库·丘林喘着气，紧紧攀住卫宫Alter的手臂，下体如崩塌洪流，阴户湿了一片，另外两根空闲手指顺势落下，翻进Omega体内，软糯顺滑的穴肉紧张收缩，对着伸进来的指头又吸又嘬，咬得他暗暗抽气。他们下体贴在一块，凸起顶在库·丘林的屁股上，顺着半褪下来的裤子摩擦，硬起抵住腿缝，穴内遭人捅惯了，此时正用一切方法讨好他。阴蒂小籽突出保护地，翘在半空，顶端几乎要贴着囊袋，阴唇末端滴落汤汁般的蜜液，可怜兮兮地贴紧指关节部位，包裹着卫宫Alter发白指甲。  
他模仿性交动作，往Omega不可诉求的阴险欲望处深入，女穴内部紧致非常，与肛穴隔着一层湿黏腔壁，整具性器官都有规律地收缩着，手指被情色肉穴吸得发痒。  
库·丘林低声喘息，岔开大腿将Alpha的手指吃进深处，卫宫Alter用整个手掌包裹住性器，用手指堵住顶端孔洞，马眼间隙处敏感非常，却无法顺畅涌出前列腺液，皮肉下抽搐的频率变得高且快，Omega呻吟，前后摇动，棱角擦过手指，堪堪在卫宫Alter用拇指与食指圈出的圆形肉洞中进出，追求着幻想中的甬道天堂。他下身的敏感部位被牢固掌控，肛穴顺着裤子外层滑落，按紧在肿胀突起，反倒让卫宫Alter先忍受不住，用力搂他的上半身，把头靠在肩颈后头，深呼吸几口，狠狠往女穴穴腔内捣了几下，从湿热阴道退出，掐着Omega的乳头，逼着他发出压抑痛苦的喊声。  
他没放过库·丘林的阴茎和女蒂，悬挂在阴户头部的充血蒂珠已被剥除包皮，圆乎乎地颤动，颜色几乎过渡由红变紫，肉茎也好不到哪儿去，他一直堵着马眼，因无法射精，阴茎胀大了一圈，透出濒临极限的紫红色。他帮他进行手淫，渐渐有了共情快感，强烈的Alpha本能终于开始退去，他意识到这场舒缓情欲的荒唐事终于将要结束了，便用力按压拇指，用力握紧阴茎中段，大力撸动，同时将饥渴阴蒂连根拔起，突起苞籽挤压至充血顶端，强烈的快感令库·丘林又痛又爽，咬牙哼鸣：“嗯、呃——啊！啊！”  
肉穴猛地潮喷出大量液体，精液半射半流了卫宫Alter一手。他放开库·丘林，把他推到在床，解开皮带拿出阴茎，带了些自虐手段狠狠撸了几把，精液全部射在库·丘林翘起的屁股上。  
然后他精疲力竭地坐下来，吃力喘息。Omega几乎失去说话的力气，额头抵在枕头边，臀肉上精液缓缓下滑，和满溢充沛汁水的阴户和阴茎融为一体，淅淅沥沥地往双腿中间滴，直到卫宫Alter收拾完自己再把他扶起来，仰躺于枕上，他还是一副高潮未消的木讷模样，满面潮红，雾蒙蒙的暗红眼珠透过他不知看向哪里去。  
“我……我已经做了该做的事情。”卫宫Alter咽了口唾沫，他不管对方是否有消化这些话的能力，权当向自己的本能和痛苦的理智表达安心。  
他清理了自己射出去的精液和泥泞不堪的大腿内侧，然后说：“我要走了……你得洗个澡，清洁一下……那里。我得走了。”  
他扶着他受伤的胳膊，此刻把它放下来，确保库·丘林不会因为躺下压迫到枪子贯穿的洞，“这些天你应该不需要Alpha，”他迫切地想逃离这里，“我会让那个人放弃叫你继续工作。”  
他没有听到回答，他也不想听到回答，他以为他跑出去了但他没有。他走在路上，阳光火辣辣地晒着后脑勺，他走到另一条街，冷静下来，Alpha本能驱使肾上腺素分泌，现在终于停下。他站在巷口背光的阴冷处，走到超市里买了瓶水喝下，安抚狂躁心脏，他意识到自己差一点就被Alpha的本能完全控制。  
但是他主动拒绝了性爱，他不知道这是好是坏。他靠在电线杆旁一直等到太阳落下，给赤枝打了电话，确认“有文身的库·丘林”在房间休息才想起回家去。


End file.
